The Heroes of War
by Laengruk10001
Summary: How do you define a hero? A hero is someone who has done good for the world. These heroes of war aren't heroes. They're just regular soldier who decided to stand up and serve for their country and will give up their lives in order to make sure that their country goes on to live as a proud nation. Dedication to the American Armed Forces


**Welcome to a special story dedicated to the US Special Forces. Their lives and sacrifice will forever live on in our hearts as they have gave up their lives to serve for our country. Hope you enjoy this first chapter. Also, be on a look out for a Christmas story I have planned for this week.**

We go to a Chinook carrying two navy seals, Robert Katswell and the colonel.

"You seals are fucking crazy." Said the gunner. "We know man. We know." Katswell responded.

"All clear. On me, Robert."

"Lima charlie Bagram. On approach." The pilot said. "5 seconds."

"Ok, ready Katswell." Robert nods his head in agreement. "Go, go, go." The colonel jumps out of the Chinook.

"RPG." The pilot shouts. The RPG fires at the Chinook. It did major damage. Several shots comes out of nowhere firing at the pilots from the fog of the mountain terrain. The gunner fires back at the enemies shooting.

"We lost the hydraulics. Pull up! Abort the landing. LZ is cherry. Abort the landing." The pilot stated. In a sudden second, many bullets were fired at the Chinook like a swarm, hitting the metal of it and bouncing off. Luckily, the gunner wasn't hit.

"Robert! Jump! Jump!" Robert quickly jumps out, but not without falling to the ground and hitting it.

6 months ago

Pearl Harbor base

Matau wakes up from his bed in his private bedroom. He head hurt and then he recalled what happened last night. Apparently, Rook and Bower decided to throw a party. They brought a lot of pure Blue Wine, the richest alcohol that can only be found on Spherus Magna and private businesses. After drinking some, he decided he needed more just to go crazy. By the time he drank a lot, he finds himself making out with his wife and then sleeping with her.

"Hey Ahsoka, Ahsoka. You're awake?"

"Matau, not now. I'm still sleepy."

"Come on, maybe I can do something about it." Matau gets on her and starts kissing her in the neck.

"Matau, stop." She said pleasingly

"Come on, honey. I know you like it." Ahsoka giggles a little. Suddenly, the door opens. Matau quickly stops and see it was Robert.

"Hey Robert, what's going on?"

"You should come and see this." Matau got up and got dressed in his official US marine uniform. He follows Robert to the room that holds the TV. When they both got in, every single soldier seems to be focused on the screen entirely. What could possibly be important to watch? All there is was some old live action shows and cartoons. What could be more important than those?

"What's going on?" One soldier looks up which is Rook. "Matau, take a good look." He gets in closer to find out what was happening. Now he wished he hadn't know. It turns out that America, their own great country was under attack. News footage was showing the WTC on fire. This was terrible, even for some of the soldiers. Most of them had families. The others were extremely worried. Some of their parents worked there. Who knows what happened to them? All they could do is watch as the fire engulfs the bodies of dead Americans and filled the air with dangerous chemicals. One of the soldiers in the fort was a female pilot. She was upset because her father took a plane and worries he might have died. The pilot could only cry in her own tears as her friends try to console her.

"My god. Who did this?" Matau asked. "I'm not sure Matau, but whoever it is, they're going to pay for this."

"You got that right, Robert."

Weeks later

Robert, Bower, and Rook were busy working on a damaged Humvee. So far everything has gone well for them. The American public and military families, not so lucky. The pilot's father had survived by luck. He had just missed the flight. Guess faith had chosen to let him live. She was relieved that he was still alive. He was the most important thing in her life. He was the one who took care of her and made her into the woman she is today. Many families were in mourning losing the members of their own, but eventually, they will in time heal for the tragedy. Some days later, The soldiers have found out and the public that the people behind the attack was Al-Qaeda, an extremist movement that seeks to restore the true law they once had, before American ideas started spreading to Middle Eastern government. Most important in this law was the Koran. This type of law had different leaders. These ones were religious leaders. Sadly, this had faded away. The Middle East had suffer from invasions and hated anyone who were imperialist. Right now, they think of the Americans as one because of their culture and ideas has affected their people deeply and they're upset and want justice. Matau comes in to see his friends.

"When will the vehicle be done?"

"Just need some few more adjustments then this baby is ready for combat that is coming." Rook answers.

"Good. I'm tired of waiting. Al-Qaeda bastards are going to get what's coming to them."

"Easy Matau."

"Sorry. This has been making me stressed. My wife has been shocked by the news I gave her. When announcement for the War in Afghanistan is called, she got a little bit upset."

"I thought she doesn't worry about you going to war."

"Look like she does now, but now she's calm. I promise that I would be okay. Besides, I have you guys."

"Yeah you do baby! Whoo!" Bower cheerfully screeches.

"Yeah. But seriously, promise me that we will stick together and make it through the war until the end. You with me guys. Who's with me?" Matau holds out his hand. Pretty soon, his friends put their hands on his. He was glad they have come to an agreement.

"Great. Can't wait until we invade Afghanistan."

"So do I, Matau. So do I." Robert says.

**Well thank you for reading this. More chapters expected to come after I update Call of War, The Creed, and the revised chapters of Freedom for Elmore. Also on my list is posting the Christmas story I have planned.**


End file.
